Caching and/or preloading content for a webpage may prevent users from having to wait to refresh the page while scrolling. How much content to cache and/or preload is typically the same for all users. However, some users may scroll more and/or faster than others causing them to have to wait to refresh the page. Some users may scroll less than other users, causing an unnecessary waste in bandwidth, processing, and/or storage costs.